


Daisy Chain

by FreshBrains



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, New Year's Resolutions 2016, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re all just fine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thleeny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thleeny/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

“I won’t break,” Angharad says, voice hitching as Toast’s elbow digs between her shoulder blades. “Harder. _Harder_.”

“But not too hard,” Cheedo says, voice cheerful. She sitting in front of Angharad, hands busy mixing a bowl of clay. Not even the Wives can use up too much aqua-cola, so the clay is a bit too dry and crumbling, but Cheedo was the only one who could ever make something of it. “I bet it wouldn’t be good for the babe.”

“The babe is fine,” Toast says. Her skinny legs frame Angharad’s hips, her toes poking into Cheedo’s thighs. “In fact, it’s the _babe_ making Splendid’s poor back ache.”

“Be sweet,” Angharad says easily. Her hands weave through Cheedo’s sleek, ink-black hair, tying it into an elaborate plait—the kind her mother used to make for her. “I’m fine, the babe is fine.” From across their small, isolated room, they hear Dag laugh at whatever Capable just read out loud from her book. “We’re all just fine.”

Toast makes a grumbled noise of assent and digs her fingers into Angharad’s shoulders. “For now, I guess we are. Fine, that is.”

Angharad ties off Cheedo’s hair with a chain made of crumbling vine. “And for now,” she says, turning so she can kiss Cheedo on the cheek, “that is all we can ask for.”


End file.
